


Right Hand

by Izzu



Category: BBC Drama, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's something she had noticed... for quite a while now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to write about this for a long time. Based on this [post](http://zaruba-needslove.tumblr.com/post/37782910041)

It's something she had noticed... for quite a while now. How John would start slapping at nothing, and making annoyed faces every time he did it. The first few times she thought nothing of it; that it might just be John brushing random unseen insects or mosquitos that she didn't see because she was too far from him to see. But then it occured more often and she had been close enough to see that there was really nothing there! And at times...

"No, silly... THAT is not cool."

Rose cocked her head towards her husband. "John... did you just said something?"

John blinked at her before shaking his head. "Nah... It's nothing."

 _This_ happened. It never made sense. Every time John started slapping at nothing, half the time he'd start talking to himself as if scolding _someone_.

It worried her.

Up until now, it has been several years since they lived on Pete's world. And John did seem as if finally able to adapt himself living here; taking a job as a science teacher at Duffryn.... while still fussing on his little coral once a while. She didn't try to pressure him much on that; it's not as she's still hoping that she'd have a second chance of travelling time and space again, but if it allowed John to at least cling to a piece of Gallifrey... well, how could she deny him that. And John had been happily _recycling_ many of the junks they have had piled up at Torchwood... so while it may _originally_ take thousands of years to even crack the TARDIS's coral in order to start making it grow, it may be possible to _speed_ the process up. And she would never take away that hope from John. 

But suppose... this current behaviour may not be good? She never mentioned it anymore lately—since she didn't want to hurt his feelings—but suppose at times, John still misses the Doctor. As much as she did. And that... might be related to this odd behaviour...

Rose carefully approached John, even as she started forming her own conclusions inside her head.

"John...? Dear, is there something wrong that you weren't telling me?"

The Doctor's metacrisis... her one and only John Smith, looked up from his desk. "Umm....? Wha—? Rose, what're you talking about?"

Rose sighed. "Really, tell me, you've been acting odd lately."

"There's nothing wrong—" John started to say before he suddenly smacked the air again.

Rose wasted no time to point it out. "There! _That!_ What are you doing?"

John acted like there was nothing wrong. "Oh? _This_? Nah... it's just the Doctor being silly. Apparently he's been finding a lot of things 'cool' lately. I'm just trying to hit some _sense_  in him once a while."

Rose frowned. "The Doctor? John... are you all right? Seriously? Did you hit your head or something? Do we need to have you checked, just in case? Because... aren't you imagining that you still connected to the Doctor just because you're missing him?"

John shook his head and grinned. "Naww... I'm all right. I'm not going crazy or anything. It's really the Doctor. Can't really keep his image in my mind clearly for too long, but he's now some goofy guy with a bit of chin and even more jumpy than how I— _him—_ used to be."

"John, didn't you say before that you stopped being connected with the Doctor after he regenerated. Then how?"

John shrugged. "I suppose it's because of _this_ , it sorta maintained _at least_ some kind of connection between me and the Doctor. Not as strong as before, but at times I can still find out the things he's up to. Well, until the next regeneration I guess. After that not really sure if this connection would last then. Then again not that I’m going to live _that_ long either so it shouldn’t matter by _then_."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked as she wondered why John kept waving his _right hand_ around.

John grinned. "Rose... remember this? The fighting hand! Well the new one that grew on latter cos this one’s the _original_ one. The one that the Doctor had currently is still relatively _new_ compared to—you know the whole _thing_ , so maybe we can just say because of that I can still… err, _connect_ to him.”

Rose laughed. “John, you’re not making any sense! And what did the Doctor did just now that you just _have_ to smack him no matter what, regardless of the fact that he wasn’t really here?”

John made a face. “Well… the idiot started thinking up weird stuff again; I mean even if our girl becomes an actual _woman_ for a while we _don’t_ think weird things _about_ our girl—”

“ _Your_ girl? What—who… you mean like the Doctor’s new companion?”

John rolled his eyes at her. “No, Rose! It’s _our GIRL_ , Sexy… the TARDIS! Gracious I don’t even get what I’m talking about—why do these connections always come in disconnected pieces! Aaargh!”

Rose laughed again as she hugged John to calm him down.

“Well at least now I’m relieved that you aren’t going to go crazy on my watch.”

John gave her a mischievous look. “I thought you _liked_ me being crazy?”

Rose chuckled. “The crazy good version yes, but crazy bad no…”

“Awww…” John cried, “nah… no funny drums playing on repeat in this head. You can rest assured about that.”


End file.
